narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warmarshal Ganza
Warmarshal Ganza (がんざ戦争元帥 Ganza-Sensougensui) was a high ranking officer in Konoha and seemed to be a major cause of the Fire Country's military expansion in the time of the Fuyutama Chronicles. He is also the major antagonist in this and several related stories. Appearance Ganza is a man of average height and form with grey hair that makes him look older than he is. His arms are covered in blue tattoos with a strange design. Unlike most ninja, Ganza wears armor over in place of lightweight clothing. In his recent appearances he has yet to fully show his age, making his true existence to be quite odd. Abilities On the simplest level Ganza's abilities seem to be on par with the most powerful shinobi in history. His skills along with his long history have made him a challenging opponent for even extremely gifted combatants. He prefers to execute his moves in a way that best shows off his power. *'Ninjutsu': While he hasn't been shown to using his entire arsenal he was able to perform disastrous S-Rank techniques without performing hand seals. Furthermore, he has shown to have deep knowledge of these arts, often analyzing techniques utilizes against him with a high deal of accuracy. *'Taijutsu': Warmarshal Ganza has showed proficiency in hand to hand combat when he was forced to defend himself against Kazeyo Fuyutama, who was using a sword. Even at the age of 60 he has shown the ability to maintain the edge in both speed and force while combating mutiple shinobi more than half his age. His style revolves around incredibly crushing blows meant to completely dominate humiliate his opponent. *'Regeneration:' He has shown to have inhuman levels of regeneration, even to the point of resetting bones during combat. Furthermore, the ability to regenerate limbs is within the reach of his skills. *'Kitoujutsu:' It is unclear when Ganza began to practice these arts but has used the basics to allow him to absorb the collecte chakra from an entire village bolstering his reserves to an unknown amount. Despite this Shirokaze Fuyutama states that he seems unaware of the full use of Kitoujutsu and instead uses it absorb energy from several different sources. *'Memagan:' Stolen from Yuu's Father Grave, this allows him to gain ocular powers closely resembling both the and . Personality Warmarshal Ganza is a calculated leader that enjoys finding his enemies weaknesses and exploiting them. He is also quite resourceful, as seen when he decides that Kazeyo would serve well a test subject instead of just killing him. Ganza seems to have some fascination with Kazeyo which is seen when he observes Kazeyo's fight against a Sharingan user and the fact that he has never attempted to fight back against Kazeyo. In addition to his apparent fascination witht the Fuyutama Clan, Ganza appears interested in Dojutsu often noticing the eyes of his opponents and openly expressing his desire to obtain them. This is apparent when the former Warmarshal was conducting underground research on producing the Sharingan in non-Uchiha. Also Seiryūō Fuyutama's eyes have been recently added to his growing list of desired items. This trait eventually leads him to steal the eyes belonging to Yū's father. Synopsis See ''Fuyutama Chronicles'' for more information. Arrival and Imprisonment Arc Ganza is introduced as the one of the ninja that interrogate Kazeyo after he has been captured. He reveals that Konoha is expanding its military endeavors for what he calls "security reasons." He shows a particular interest in Kazeyo after hearing his surname and subsequently sends his subordinate Aya to research the Fuyutama clan in Konoha's library. After he takes possession of Kazeyo's katana he remarks about its fine quality and states that if his men didn't kill Kami he could of had a second. When he is observing Kazeyo's fight with Ouju, and then later when Kazeyo fights him, he continuously makes remarks regarding Kazeyo's skill or lack thereof. During the fight Kazeyo he leaves after his subordinate Watosuke intercepts an attack that was meant for him, stating that he has better things to do. Kumogakure and Kyoukokugakure Arc While the Warmarshal hasn't been seen much in this arc he has decided to attack Kyoukokugakure. He leaves Konoha with a large group of shinobi and kunoichi toward Kyoukoku. After meeting up with the Kami and Kazeyo, he explains to them that he lead the attack on Kyoukoku in order to obtain the Fuyutama Bloodline. It would seem that he is about to fight both Kazeyo and Kami. Even though he is able to hold is own against Kazeyo and Kami he loses an arm and stabbed in the lung which forced to retreat from Kyoukoku. Before he goes he reveals that he was using Konoha to obtain more power doesn't plan to return there. The Fight Continues On While Ganza disappeared directly from interacting with the Fuyutama he seems to have become quite the infamous character in that particular clan's history. While his complete action have yet to be revealed it if fair to assume that he has survived multiple encounters with the pretigious clan and survived. Even against the three Fuyutama members Doriyaku, Seiryūō, and Shirokaze along with the help of Ryu Uchiha the Warmarshal was able force back all of his combatants while only receiving minor injuries. At some point his skills have advanced to include the use of Kitoujutsu, but it is unclear how far he has progressed in these arts. Seven-Tails Arc After his run in's with the Fuyutama Trio, Ganza seemed to vanish again for sometime, and he is seen again at the site of Yuu Shinrai's Father's grave. He rips open the grave to remove the gift Yuu's father recieved from Placido, the famous Memagan. Yuu was furious and attacked this unknown man and was easily defeated as the Warmarshal vanished again. Trivia Ganza was developed by myself and several others to represent a returning antagonist figure that is obviously overpowered. In doing so we've developed an ever increasing hurtle that is meant to challenge our protagonists and to supply motivation for developing their abilities. As such, while his abilities would most likely be considered god-modding if he were to be used against another player in a RP, his role is restricted to appearances the stories belonging to me and my comrades. Category:Male Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Missing-nin